1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting and mounting devices and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose assembly adapted to function as a hoist, jack and/or workpiece mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, relevant art described a jacking device in combination with a hoisting mechanism. This combination was desirable because it allowed for a repair shop or service station to have one assembly that would lift engines out of cars and remove transmissions from beneath the car. These devices were not generally susceptible to being broken down for storage and were large, cumbersome and unwieldly in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,785 discloses a device which provides for a telescoping hoist actuated by a hydraulic or air-powered cylinder with a transmission lifting assembly operated by a jack-screw mechanism. The device also provides a plate having orifices therethrough for securing transmissions and the like.
It is readily apparent that the device of the character just described would be extremely expensive to construct and large and unwieldy to operate. None of the actuating or support components are convertible and one may not be substituted for another thereby allowing for a more compact, less expensive unit.